Qui êtes vous Red John?
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS court - Un tête à tête avec Red John, cela vous dit? Apprenez à le connaître, qui sait, vous finirez par l'aimer...


**Disclaimer : **

Je ne possède pas les personnages du Mentaliste et n'en retire aucun bénéfice.

**Avertissement :**

Un petit tour avec Red John. Comme j'ai pu le dire, j'aime l'idée de faire de RJ quelqu'un de "vrai" avec des pensées, une histoire... peut-être un voisin de palier ? Le monde de l'univers parallèle me le permet.

* * *

La tension était trop forte. Une douleur derrière la tête qui lui prenait les omoplates et remontait jusqu'au sommet du crâne. Parfois, cela redescendait sur le visage. Il en avait la mâchoire paralysée.

C'était insupportable.

Mal.

Trop.

Exorciser le Mal.

Exorciser le Mal par le sang.

Planter. Trancher. Couper. Tailler. Taillader. Tuer.

.

.

La petite chambre qu'il avait louée en dehors de Sacramento était de la plus grande simplicité. Les voyageurs ne s'arrêtaient généralement qu'une nuit sur leur chemin vers l'Arizona ou le Nevada. Une chambre d'étape. La cohue des inconnus de passages. Des centaines de visages tous identiques au fil du temps.

Le mobilier était spartiate. Un lit. Une table. Une vasque pour se laver, une cruche remplie d'eau pas très claire. De la poussière partout.

Il se regarda dans le miroir au mur... Il vit un visage étranger.

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

Il égrena quelques noms : Davies, Johnson, Ivory, O'Leary, Peters, McKingley. Toutes ces identités-là étaient inutiles à présent… De combien d'autres il disposait… 10 – 15 autres noms, autant de vie. Mineur dans le Nord, cow-boy dans le Sud, flic à New York – il avait même bossé sur ses propres meurtres…

Son vrai Lui s'était dilué dans tous ces noms.

Il était_ Tous_ et _Aucun_. Il était _l'Univers_ et le _Néant_.

Il avait même été Patrick Jane.

.

Il sourit un instant.

Il dodelina de la tête à la lumière crue de l'unique lampe à huile de la chambre. Les ombres projetées transformaient sa face en kaléidoscope humain où mille visages transparaissaient en l'espace d'une seconde. Il était un et multiple.

Il alla chercher sa navaja argentée dans sa poche. Il la déplia et laissa glisser le dos de la lame sur son cou et son visage mal rasés. Cela soulageait sa douleur, le dos de la lame sur son visage.

Puis il retourna l'arme et la fit encore glisser. Quelques poils tombèrent sur le sol.

Une mauvaise manipulation et il finirait la tête dans la vasque, la gorge tranchée comme un cochon un jour de fête. Il joua comme cela pendant encore quelques minutes puis il décida de finir de se raser.

Il ajouta un peu d'eau au savon à barbe.

Patrick Jane l'avait forcé à faire ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était opposé à lui. L'avait provoqué.

.

Il avait une jolie femme, Patrick Jane. Sa fille n'était qu'un bonus. Une victime collatérale.

Il se brossa le bas du visage avec la mousse.

Il n'aimait pas tuer les enfants. Où est le défi ? Le plaisir de la chasse est anéanti avec les enfants. C'est prévisible un enfant.

Ce qu'il aimait, lui, c'était la préparation. Le temps qu'il mettait à choisir la bonne victime. La traque. C'est ce qui le faisait frémir. La sensation qui montait à mesure que le Grand Jour approchait. C'est ce qui faisait qu'il était bon dans sont art : la préparation.

Il répugnait à tuer, étrange pour un boucher. C'est pour cela qu'il _faisait durer_. Il avait vu dans le journal qu'il torturait. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il faisait durer le plaisir de ses _compagnons_. Et le sien. Un échange de bons procédés.

Avec le temps, cependant, le dégoût de la première fois s'était estompé. L'habitude dit-on.

Il entama le rasage, lentement et avec application.

L'application, c'est ce qui le définissait.

Quand Patrick Jane avait suggéré qu'il n'était qu'un tueur sanguinaire parmi d'autres. Il n'avait pas pu laisser passer une telle ineptie.

Il avait dû agir.

Il avait dû montrer à Patrick Jane combien, lui, était différent.

Il trempa sa lame pleine de mousse et de barbe dans l'eau salit.

Et pour cela, il avait dû meurtrir Jane dans ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

La Police, ou plutôt cette agence, _Crimes et Brigandages Investigations_, CBI, n'avaient jamais été aussi près de l'arrêter que depuis que Jane s'en était mêlé.

Enfin un adversaire à sa mesure.

Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec la femme de Jane, apprendre à la connaître, à LE connaître mais il avait été bousculé par le temps.

Il se passa le visage à l'eau et s'essuya avec un pan de sa chemise.

Jane était parti la veille à San Francisco.

Il allait le rejoindre.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il pourrait voyager léger.

Il ferma alors la navaja sur elle-même et la rangea dans sa poche.


End file.
